Numerous types of landscaping blocks, and methods of using such blocks, exist for the construction of walls, borders, or edging. Such landscaping blocks may be decorative, act to separate different areas of the landscape, or serve a structural purpose, for example in the form of a retaining wall to stabilize slopes or protect such slopes from erosion. Landscapes, however, are typically irregular in shape, such that walls, borders and edging must follow the landscape in a non-linear pattern.
Conventional landscaping blocks, however, do not lend themselves to such non-linear patterns. Assembly of conventional landscaping blocks, which are typically rectangular in shape, in a non-linear pattern results in large, angular gaps between adjacent blocks when placing such blocks at an angle. This gap reduces the aesthetic appeal and structural integrity of such assembly of landscaping blocks by reducing the points of contact between adjacent blocks. This is typically addressed either by using mortar between blocks or by shaping the edges of blocks such that one edge is convex while the opposing edge is concave, to permit some measure of rotation between adjacent blocks.
Another challenge when constructing walls, borders and edging using landscaping blocks is maintaining the integrity of such structures. Conventional blocks are often displaced by various forces, such as growth of plants or shifting of earth, such that the appearance and/or integrity of the structure become compromised over time. This may be addressed conventionally by applying mortar between blocks or by using landscaping blocks configured to interlock with one another.
Current solutions to the non-linear placement, and maintenance of the integrity of, conventional landscaping block assemblies, as described above, however, are not ideal. Mortar, for example, lacks ease of assembly, is prone to cracking, and does not allow rearrangement of landscaping blocks. Further, landscaping blocks that are configured to interlock to maintain structural integrity have limited range of motion and/or only interlock with adjacent, but not stacked, landscaping blocks.